Flying Free
by Neon Insanity
Summary: Have you ever felt trapped? I have, I felt like a bird in a gilded cage. To anyone my life was beautiful and perfect, but I was really trapped. That was until this opportunity came and I knew I had to take it now or live the rest of my life regretting it
1. Chapter 1

**Flying Free**

**Warning:** This will have yaoi/shonen ai in it, if you the readers tell me you want smex, I shall give it to you, also one OC, Violence, Language, multiple pairings ,ect.

**Summary:** Have you ever felt trapped? I have, I felt like a bird in a gilded cage. To anyone my life was beautiful and perfect, but truthfully I was trapped. That was until this opportunity came and I knew I had to take it now or live the rest of my life regretting it.

**A/N:** I know I shouldn't be writing even more while I still have another fanfiction on hold, but this time you can blame my brother. He got me hooked onto this game and I'm addicted, so I decided to try my hand out at a FF with an OC in it. Don't worry, she isn't going to be dying 24/7 or hooking up with every single guy, nor is this surrounded around her. Well, I hope you enjoy. ^-^ Also, I was planing to do Spy/sniper in this. If anyone wants to see a pair in here please do tell

So if anything is off or wrong please tell me, also no flaming. If you don't like OCs or girls in TF2, then stay away. I'm not forcing you to read this, click back or whatever and go back to doing that you had been doing. ^-^

* * *

><p>'<em>How long has it been…six months, I miss home…I wonder if they think I'm dead already, Danny and Charlie must think so…mom wouldn't care…I miss dad, but I'm not going to back down or leave…this is just more than just to prove myself to them, dad did this for mom and I'm doing this for Danny…' <em>The thoughts swirled around in the light chill of the morning air; the room had no heat or air. It didn't really matter,it felt good. '_I have to get up… I don't want to, but if I don't they'll come in and see me like this thus getting me killed or worse, sent back to that hell hole people call my home.' _ At the pace of a turtle on dry land, the sheets moved and a body got up. Dark blue boxers and a black T-shirt, sluggish movement and tired yawns. It was too early but this was how it was, waking up before the others and quickly getting dressed before they woke up. A dark shadow made its way to the small mirror on the wall, still tired. Looking into the mirror, silvery-gray colored eyes looked back. If one would look deep into those eyes, one would see a light brown/golden halo around the black pupil. Pale blond hair fell into the eyes, it looked faded like an old shirt washed too many time. Pushing it out of the way, the back was cut the nape of the neck. It was wavy thus the eternal bed head look that would always be there, neither brush nor comb could tame it. To many this would just seem like a normal routine for anyone in the war, those are the ones who are very wrong. This was something that would only be seen in movies, maybe books. Because this young scout that stood in front of this judging reflection was but a young lady, running from her past and finding comfort here in war. 'Stupid boobs, I hate you!' Mentally growling to herself, she poked the small and soft appendages.

She yawned, stretching her back. She was taller than most girls of her young age, eighteen and at 5'9". This abnormality could be blamed on her family genes, a family of walking giants. Their house had been remodeled so they could live there without hitting their heads on the roof or walking into doorways, with her mother at 5'10, her four older brothers measuring 6'0 to 6'3, and her recently deceased father at 6'5". She and her twin brother were the shortest of all of them, not to mention her gender neutral voice. It worked for her in more than one way, like messing with her brother's friends and girlfriends when they called. It was rather fun to do, since people couldn't tell the difference between them. Now many people thought a girl couldn't dress up like a guy and actually pass off as one, well she was a special kind. A happy yet violent drama geek who studied ancient Greek forms of theater, now people liked to put it in a stupid simpler way. She was a girl who knew too much about makeup and costume, enough to make a passable male out of any woman. She slightly jolted as she heard people starting to wake up; she softly cussed and started stripping. She wasn't that attractive and she could admit it, she didn't have that oh-so-perfect hour glass shape that men and boy drooled over. She was like a ruler; no hips, tits, or other feminine curves that could be seen. It could be blamed partly to getting breast cancer when she was sixteen, they were able to stop it…but she had lost most of her chest to it, the doctors had told they could give her silicone ones. But she rejected it, if she got them, then she wouldn't be any better than those girls at school with fake tits and orange tans. Also she could blame late development, enough to make doctors wonder if she was a hermaphrodite. They gave her hormones to help develop faster, it not only didn't work. It was also the reason why she got cancer, her family sued the doctors. Now she was an un-feminine rich girl who was still miserable, wasn't life great? And the wonderful life didn't stop there, oh no. That would make her seem like she still had a good life and make people hate her for being 'perfect'

Thanks to her family's new fame and money, she got kidnapped by a group of her close 'friends' and kept for ransom. They had tied her up to a chair; unfortunately, the idiots didn't know how to tie someone up without doing too much bodily damage. They had completely cut off the circulation on her left arm and kept it like that for seven hours, once the cops came and the whole thing exploded in her face. It had been too late, she had to get it amputated. So that just added onto to her suffering, she tried prosthetics before and didn't like them. It wasn't until she got here and nearly killed the medic for trying to give her a physical examination, that the engineer helped her and gave her a robotic one. She only had a small nub from her shoulder, so not much she could do with that. But was glad he helped her out and she now had an arm she could actually work with, and it was also pretty cool.

She yawned once again, quickly putting her arm on and flexing it a little. She had taken a hit from a RED Demoman yesterday; it dented her forearm a little. "Skyler, you have five minutes!" Someone yelled, she was sure it was one of the solders.

"Keep your lacy panties on, Maggot King!" She yelled back, sounding like a teenage boy. She was glad of it, since no one here really knew about her being a girl and she was going to keep it that…well, only one person knew; Gabriel, their spy. Skyler had gotten badly hurt once and Gabriel found her collapsed, he helped her since their medic had been killed, and ended up find out. He kept quiet for her since he thought she was pretty brave for doing this.

Skyler pulled her mind out of the past and was soon enough she was running around getting ready, pulling on a breast squishing bra (made by her) and pulling on a bulletproof one piece that disguised her hips and girly rump. It went from her ribcage down to her knees, something her father had given her before dying. I had been a full body thing, but Sky quickly fixed it. Pulling on a blue short sleeve T-shirt and a pair of black shorts, her last pair of pants was half burned off by the RED Pyro. She sighed softly, running a hand through her hair. "A drama geek in a war full of men, 'ou're a strange one." Skyler jolted as she looked over and saw Gabriel in her doorway; she sighed and put the baseball bat down.

"Well, you already know my reasons and I'm not going to let you nor anyone else judge me, I'm not a prized dog or fruit put out there to be rated." She replied, her voice sounding softer and slightly more like a girl. She loaded her pistol and placed into the holster on her hip, and grabbed her scatter shotgun.  
>"Don't forget 'bout dis, mon ami." Gabriel said as he placed the black cap onto her head. "You're old man would be proud of 'ou." Playfully ruffling her hair and heading out the door, Skyler softly growled and blush at the action. She hated how he treated her like child, it made her feel like the girl she truly was. Flicking him off behind his back, she walked over to her bed and pulled on her knee high socks then her high top converse. She liked them since they helped her run and it was less possible for her to lose them while running, she was tying them when someone picked her up. She growled as she was about to whack them with her baseball bat, but quickly realized who it was and smiled. "Vladimir, can you put me down…or at least right side up?" She asked as their heavy held her upside down, she couldn't hate him.<p>

"Engineer, want to see Skyler." The blonde girl smiled and nodded, she knew it and smiled slightly at it. Soon enough she was right side up and placed on the floor, she grabbed her cap that had fallen and put it on. "Thank you, Val. You can have my ration of breakfast, I'm not going to have time today and you'll also need the extra energy." She patted his large, muscle rippled arm before walking out the door. She wasn't afraid of Vlad, they had a mutual friendship between them. Skyler slung the baseball bat over her shoulder and walked to their engineer's workshop. "Ethanael, I respect your personal space but we don't have much time so I'm walking in; you better not be masturbating." Skyler said as she walked in, eyes closed just in case. She opened them to see Ethan sitting at his work bench; he looked up at her and gave her a slight nod. Skyler knew that meant three things; good morning, close the door, and get over here. She did all three, sitting down next to him on the stool. "I 'eard your arm got damaged." He muttered, his Texan accent lacing the words he spoke. That was Ethan; thick Texan accent, old English name.

"Just a scratch, well more of just a small dent, but you get my drift." She said, she undid her arm. Pulling off her forearm from the elbow joint and holding out to Ethan, he took it and examined it.  
>"It don't look too bad, could've been worse. You're lucky for those fast legs of yours; a Demoman blast can skin a possum clean of its fur." Skyler nodded as she lightly touched the metal of her arm; she quietly waited as Ethan fixed it. The blond got up and started walking around, looking at the older man's inventions. They were pretty cool; some were really old weapons while others were backups in case of someone dying.<p>

"Hey, E.T.-"she saw him cringe at his new nickname but said nothing about it. "-When are we getting our new medic, I don't want more people dying." She turned and looked back at him, he shrugged and kept working. Sighing, Skyler walked back to her seat and stared at him until he finished.

"There ya go, it's as good as new. Be careful though, I don't have any HSLA steel so I had to use COR-TEN instead…keep away from water." With that said the siren went off, Skyler slightly jolted as she quickly tried to put her arm back on. Ethan sighed as he saw her and walked over to her, he took it and from her and held her arm up and he put it on. "You ain't gonna survive long if you don't relax and stop freaking out over everything, act like a man!" Skyler softly growled at him, but didn't say anything because she knew he was right.

"Whatever, I better go before I get my ass handed to me by of the solders or by Damion." She cringed slightly at their Demoman, he hadn't liked Skyler since the day they met. She flexed her hand and smiled, Skyler quickly headed out the door with a base ball bat ready to clobber someone. She felt the adrenaline starting to pump through her veins; it was welcoming feeling and made her feel free. For once in her life, no one was around to tell her that she was doing the wrong thing or that girls couldn't do this. She felt…happy, she was no one here. A BLU scout in a war surrounded by other men, and this was the greatest feeling ever!

* * *

><p>So what do you think?<br>Shall I continue it, what pairings should I put in it? You tell me ^-^ also please have in mind, I have never, ever played this game ;P


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Oc, Yaoi/Shonen Ai, cross-dressing girl, ect, ect, BLAH!

**A/N: **So thank you AspiringOutcast for being my only reviewer and thank you, the people who put this in your favorites and/or alerts. It might be a while before I update, but I will not drop this so enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p>War was intense, things they showed on TV and on the news was nothing compared to the real truth of it. One had to be in it to truly know the feeling of it, the pain of bullets ripping through your body, the shrapnel that flew out everywhere once a bomb or grenade exploded and damage it did to anyone near it. The fear that seemed to always be there, lingering at your side like a malignant ghost. Even if you didn't show it, you still felt it.<p>

There was a moment of silence on the battle field, where the sound of the wind blowing past the bases and the birds sang softly at top of the buildings was all that could be heard, but soon enough it was quickly shattered by the sound of an explosion and all hell broke loose, chaos rained down.

"Bugger!" The BLU sniper by the name of Noah, whisper yelled as he missed, quickly reloading. He looked through the cross hairs once again, trying to relocate his target. Everyone was rather easy to kill; they had to stand still at least once. Well, except for the scout. The small RED scout was the hardest to kill because of his speed and the fact that he never seemed to stop running, sniper really hated that little bugger; it was enough to keep him distracted for longer than he had expected.

He never noticed the almost silent footsteps of the RED spy coming up behind him, the small clicks as the butterfly knife came out. Soon enough the invisible cloak vanished to reveal the sharply dressed assassin, he crept closer to the BLU Australian man. Lifting his hand up and brought it down for the kill, but instead of sinking into flesh, the knife hit the side of a gun and a shrilled scrapping sound ran out. Quickly jumping away, spy looked at Noah. The seemingly ancient rivalry, pumping thick through their veins. Like the calm before the storm, it was quiet for a moment. Spy ran forward, slashing at the other man. Noah quickly snapped his gun up and soundly hit the side of his head with the butt of it, hitting him as hard as he could. The body hit the ground, he looked down at the knocked out spy. "That whatcha get for tryin to sneak up on 'e."

Muttering softly, Noah kicked the knife away and watched as it slid across the floor and hitting the wall. Quickly turning the spy over and removing the watch from his wrist, and taking the cigarette case from his pocket. He'd learned this was the only few things that Spies carried from Gabriel, he guessed it wasn't much of a difference between BLU or RED spies. With that thought in mind, Noah wondered if they looked the same as well; he knew it was a ridiculous thought but he couldn't stop his curiosity. Propping the knocked out man against the boxes in the room, he carefully slid his fingers under the mask and pulled it off.

Noah stared for a moment at the spy, he was rather...handsome. Maybe a few years younger than Noah, with wavy shoulder length black hair and peachy colored skin. Noah could see a slight forming tan around his eyes and mouth, all the places the mask didn't cover. He was snapped out of it as the RED spy softly groan, soft blue eyes opened and looked right at Noah. The sniper felt his cheeks heat up as he stared, a punch quickly snapped him out of it and sent him fall backward as well as sending his gun across the room and landing right next to the butterfly knife. He looked up as the spy looked down at him, flustered and...Was that fear and confusion written on his face; the RED man ran out of the room, leaving Noah there confused. Why hadn't the spy killed him, he had the chance to.

-Color switch-

The same question was now on a certain spy's mind, the RED member had made it somewhere empty and lonely in the BLU base. Leaning on the wall in one of the hallways, the muffled sound of guns and bombs were his only company and the only reminder of the war that raged outside of the walls. He was panting as his back slid down the wall, he was alone and unarmed, and really wished that the sniper didn't come chasing after him. "Why did he not kill me?" He softly asked himself, he knew the older man had the chance to finish him off, but he just didn't.

The spy was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard something. Quickly getting up, he reached for his watch to turn invisible, quickly realized it was missing. The RED scout came running in; he suddenly stopped as he saw the spy. "Avnet, watcha you doing' here?" He asked, his Brooklyn accent making his words sharp. But before the French man could say anything, the scout's head exploded and blood as well as pieces of his brain, fell on Avnet. Standing right behind him was the BLU scout, the pistol was quickly pointed at the RED spy. Out of stupid impulse, Adnet tackled him and getting shot in the shoulder from his stupid action. Pinning the scout against the wall, he pulled the gun out of his hand. The scout's Sharp silver eyes glared at him; if they had been daggers he would have been dead.

"Let go of me, fuck ass. I'm going to fucking kill you and paint the walls of your base with your blood!" Skyler yelled out, growling. She snapped forward, trying to bite him. At the moment Adnet was wondering how this boy was so flexible and thin, he was about to say something when she bit him on the shoulder. Snapping away from the scout, Adnet touched to find blood dripping down his shoulder as well as the scout had blood dripping down his chin.

"Ouch, zat hurt." He muttered. Skyler quickly grabbed her baseball bat off her back and swung at him, hitting the wall as she missed and the scrapping sound of metal hitting cement was loud and shrilled in the hallway. "I'm not letting the likes of you kill me, ever!" She kept swinging at Adnet; the French man kept trying to dodge but at one point it hit him square in the jaw. The sharp sickening taste of blood flooded his mouth; he gagged as he bent at the waist and spat it out. He was stuck here with this boy and he was unarmed, glancing up he saw the blonde get closer. Only now did he see the robotic arm, it was something that he should have seen before since the silver color of the metal clashed with the scout's pale skin.

"Skyler wait!" The scout stopped as Noah came running to him, almost tripping as he stumbled into the hallway. He stopped and bent over panting; he tried to say something but got lost in the heavy breathing. "Don't...kill...'um, good gods...how do run around so much, Skyler?" He finally stood up and looked at them; both the scout and spy looked at him as if he were crazy. Before either one could react, Noah slammed the butt of his gun into the RED spy's face and knocking him out for the second time today.

"Um...Okay, what the hell is wrong with you. Why didja not let me kill him?" Skyler asked, silver eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, feeling pissed for now being able to kill anything today.

"I...don't think you should kill 'im, he's unarmed and...We could keep him as a prisoner." Noah was trying to convince himself more than convince, truthfully he didn't know why he was trying to keep this man alive.

"O...kay, uh...whatever you say, you've been here longer so...yeah. We should tie him up and stuff him into Solder's interrogation room until this is over, I'll make sure he doesn't wake up and get out." Skyler said, she quickly ran to go find some rope. Though Noah was making no sense, she didn't think arguing with someone who'd been here for so long would help her in any way so she just went along with it. She was so concentrated in finding rope that she never noticed the RED Pyro heading right at her that was, until it was too late. The blast of fire hit her hard; she covered her face from it. Unfortunately, she also ended up running right into the pyro and knocking them both down. She quickly snapped out of the shock to see she was straddling him, out of anger and fear, she started punching him. Keeping her legs locked around him as he fist kept raining down on the pyro. Unknowing to everyone, Skyler was pyrophobic.

She had been since she was younger and her older brothers played a prank on her, they locked her into a small playhouse her father had built her. She was use to it and always was able to get out once they left, but this time something happened; until this day she was never sure if it was on purpose or on accident. The playhouse erupted in flames, the wood and plastic quickly started to come closer to her. She remembered the smoke and flickering flames, but after that...nothing about getting out or how she had gotten out. All she remembered after the scary moment was sitting the front lawn, with the palms of her hands bleeding and badly burnt, and her father running toward her. And even that was hazy and blurry, like a dream.

Instead of getting scared and freezing up in the face of her fear, she got angry and started beating up anything and everything that came near her as well as blacking out, but most of the time it didn't escalade that far. The loud muffled shouts of the pyro fell on deaf ears because Skyler wasn't listening, she was too angry.

"Maaf! Emmof mef moff me!

Stop! Enough get off me!

At one point Skyler punch him hard enough and his mask came off, it wasn't until she felt blood on her hands that she stopped. She snapped out of her episode, looking down she saw a bloody mess on her hands and the Pyro. He didn't look much older than her, dirty blonde haired and lightly tanned skin. Looking down at him, something made her feel like she knew him.

"Die little BLU!" Skyler jolted up as a heavy started shooting, she quickly ran as fast as she could. All fear from before gone, the instinct of survival was the only thing keeping her feet moving under her.  
>She glanced back and saw she hadn't been followed, she stopped as her legs shook and she finally collapsed. It was an after effect of her pyrophobia, she hated it since she couldn't move for a while. Skyler had decided not to tell Medic about this, mainly because she knew he wouldn't let her live.<br>_'A scout vith a paralyzing fear of fire, does not belong in var!'  
><em>Would most likely what he would say and then try to kill her, or maybe even worse. Skyler slammed a fist into the ground as she tried to move, but her legs not budging from where she sat.

"Is little Skyler okay?" She felt a slight relief as she looked up at Ivan, their heavy as well as a medic. He quickly pointed his Syringegun as he started healing her, he didn't say anything to her and just hid behind Ivan as soon as Skyler got up.

"I'm fine Ivan, so this is our new medic?" She asked as she jogged in place to make sure her legs were fine, Skyler turned to the medic and saw him cringe. "I'm Skyler Williams, the scout." She held out a hand to him, but he didn't take it, just looked at her.

"This is Nikolaus, he's new medic. He's kind of shy, but still good." Ivan gave the smaller man a pat on the back and almost knocked him forward, Skyler shrugged since she was happy to have at least a medic. "Ivan, do you gots any rope?" Quickly remembering Noah and the RED spy, the large Russian nodded and handed her a coil up rope. She took it and ran; slightly worried the spy had woken up and killed Noah. Relief hit her as she arrived and everything was as she left it, quickly handing Noah the rope, the spy was tied up. Skyler pulled out a sweat rag from her pocket and shoved into the Spy's mouth, she didn't even notice the disgusted look Noah shot her as she did. "Alright, Solder's interrogation room is right over there and-"

"Skyler, I'll keep watch over him. You go on and do what you had been doing, don't worry about me." The blonde girl almost did a double take, that was unexpected. Noah had never been someone who liked to stay away from his tower room or his camper for more than a few minute, when necessary.

"Al…right, I guess. I'll see you afterwards, I guess." She ran off still confused, but quickly got her head back into the game and ran out the main door, and into the battle field. Noah watched her run off and sighed, picking the spy up. Over his back and starting to walk to the interrogation room, he could feel the spy's breath on his neck and he couldn't help but feel a shiver climb up his spine. "Stupid moron, why the hell am I doing this?" He muttered to himself, he felt like he needed to say something despite his bright red cheeks.

Not too far from them; a heavy, medic, and a bloody pyro talked, more or less. The pyro softly growled as he sat up and the medic healed him, he muttered under his breath of pain and something about a BLU blur looking familiar. He finally got up and looked at the medic and heavy, it hit him then he knew why the BLU blur looked familiar. "What do ya two know 'bout da BLU scout?" He asked, getting up and grabbing his mask. They shrugged at him, clearly not knowing much. The pyro smirked as he looked at them, he held his mask as he spoke. "That little squirt is a deceitful little bitch, back home everyone thinks she dead. Ha! Wait until they get a load of this, I wonder what she'll think when she finds out her older brother if a RED pyro and I know he little secret!" He softly chuckled, slipping on the mask and grabbing his flame thrower. The sirens went off, alerting them that the battle was over. They headed out, quickly before anyone else saw them. The pryo grinned to himself all the way to the base, this turn of events was just too good to be true.

* * *

><p>So tired… Anyways, the beginning of SpySniper relationship and *le gasp* is that a possible plot twist? Yes it is! ^-^


End file.
